The Elements Must Rise
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Pairing: Elrond and OC. The War is getting more dangerous than it was supposed to. This is a movie AU. Kali is...was just a elfling when last in Arda. She returns a Keeper. She returns when the Valar tell her that an old friend was in danger. Will she be
1. Chapter 1

Her name is Kali, keeper of the flame, youngest child of Thranduil, ruler of Mirkwood...and she's back!

Kali brought her hood down so her face couldn't be seen. She urged her black and white horse forward, making sure her Elven weapons were seen. It was night and Kali was able to get into the city of Imladris with no problem. She stood in the courtyard, looking up to see Lord Elrond standing in his alcove balcony. She saw him look down, but before he could see her, she was gone.

Elrond thought he was seeing things. A girl in a black cloak watching him. He walked back into his bedchamber. He turned around when he heard a noise only to see the girl standing in front of him. The balcony doors were closed.

"Didn't I tell you I would be back?" She purred.

She stepped forward. Elrond stepped back.

"I am not here to hurt you, Peredhil Ring-Bearer," She assured him.

"Who are you?" He gasped.

She tripped on the rug in front of her, Elrond caught her, gasping again when some of her blood red hair fell from behind her hood.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I am a ring-bearer like yourself, that is all you need know for now," Kali answered.

Kali touched Elrond's cheek. Elrond touched Kali's cheek. Kali looked into Elrond's dark eyes. Her long scarlet nails tickled his cheekbones.

Elrond felt something inside him that he couldn't control. (A.N. Since I didn't know that Vilya was the ring of air when I first started writing this story, in this story She's the ring of water. So, please bear with me here.) He put his hand into Kali's soft blood red locks. He brought her close to his body. Kali made the move and kissed Elrond.

Elrond wrapped his arms around Kali, wrapping her in his warm and gentle embrace. Kali ran her hands up Elrond's back, gripping at his muscles. Elrond grunted when he felt Kali's hands on his lower back. She brought her hands to his chest, feeling her way to the buttons of his clothing.

Elrond moaned low when Kali began to nibble on his collarbone. Elrond stepped back and Kali dropped her cloak. She had on no shoes and an amazon's outfit. (A.N. I also make subtle nods to other shows and movies, such as Xena here with the Amazon outfit.)

Elrond marveled at the young beauty in front of him. He kissed her again, this kiss more passionate and aroused. Kali could feel Elrond's pulse quickening, his blood racing, his kiss deepening.

She ran her hands over his naked chest, feeling his muscles contract under his warm skin. Elrond watched as Kali stepped back then walked over to the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond woke and Kali was gone. He sat up to find a note on the other pillow.

'Dear Elrond,

I'm sorry that I was so

forward. If I had told you who

I really was, you wouldn't have

touched me. The last time you

saw me, I was so young, so

different. But...now that I have

Cirdan's ring...well, you've seen

me naked, so you know what it

will do to someone so...so...so...

unprepared. I hope to see you

again. Wait for me on your

balcony at midnight. I promise

you that I'll come back to you

every night that I can. I want

you to call council. Make sure

Thranduil and his sons come.

And Galadriel and Celeborn

as well.

Fire will burn...

Water will fall...

Air will flow...

The Elements must rise and ride!

You are my Malta,

K.

* * *

That night he waited...and she came. 

"I didn't think you were going to wait," She cooed softly as he brushed her cheek.

"For you, Kali, anything," He whispered.

Kali was silent.

"How did you know?" She gasped.

"That I had made love to my best friend's only daughter?" He said, smiling knowingly.

"Yes," She croaked.

"The way you signed your letter," He answered, "You are the only she-elf I know that signs her letters like that."

"I should have been more careful, then," She smiled mischievously.

Elrond smiled at Kali. Elrond smiling was actually a rarity. He looked into her eyes, seeing the swirling red, turning deep and dark. Kali looked into his dark blue eyes and sighed. They just had that moment, for there was a knock on the door. Kali hid in the shadows, knowing that she couldn't be seen as she saw Elrond search the shadows for her. He sighed to himself, still feeling her in the room. He could only feel her because of the Ring. He straightened his robes and his hair, sitting on the lounge.

"Come in," He called.

"Ada, we saw someone come in here, are you all right?" Elladan asked, scared to death.

Elrond sighed, he looked to the shadows. The twins followed his gaze to the shadows where they saw a pair of glowing red eyes. Their hands went to their weapons, but Elrond shook his head, 'No.' Kali was frightened, he could feel it. He smiled at her and he felt her fear melt away. Her eyes stopped glowing.

"It is safe to come out now, Kali," Elrond sighed.

Kali came out of the shadows and the twins gasped. They were amazed to see her, that's for sure.

"Good to see you, too," She laughed as she took Elrond's hand, "And you said they were smart."

"I have never actually seen them rendered speechless like this in a very very long time," Elrond replied as he pulled Kali closer.

_Ada...and...Kali?_ Elladan thought, _Wait, this is Princess Kali. She is young enough to be his daughter. But...But...what happened to her?_

_Hey, Ada found someone!_ Elrohir thought happily.

"Think they have brains?" Kali laughed.

"I am being to think that they do not," Elrond laughed.

Elladan and Elrohir shook their heads. They couldn't believe that Lord Thranduil's youngest child was...alone with their Ada...in his bedchambers...at night. What would Thranduil think? Hell with that! What would Erestor say? He would not be happy about it, for one. Such a young She-Elf alone with their Ada. But she had reached her proper age. She was considered an adult now. The twins couldn't believe it.

"Why don't you boys go back to bed? I mean, your ada is safe with me," Kali smiled slyly at Elrond.

The twins just nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Can you believe that, Elladan? Kali..." Elrohir groaned as they walked back to their rooms. 

"And Ada...creepy...I know. I mean, what would possess them..." Elladan agreed.

"To be so...friendly. I have no idea either, brother, but they seem to be..."

"Happy...that I can see. What happened to Kali, though? I mean she looks so..."

"Different. Could you sense the power in the room? I mean that only happens when..."

"Grandmother and Ada are in the same room..."

"Do you think she has..."

"Narya? Then..."

"If she has Narya..."

"Then Gandalf's ring could..."

"Be a fake. But a Ring has never done that to anyone before..."

"But they were prepared for the Rings, Elrohir...I am guessing that Kali was not."

The twins went to their rooms and thought on Kali and their Ada no longer.

* * *

Elrond and Kali were laughing so hard. 

"Could you believe the looks on their faces, Elrond? I mean they...they thought that..." Kali could stop laughing.

"You need to remember how to breath, Kali," Elrond strained.

"So do you," She smiled, calming down.

They took a second to calm down. Elrond pulled Kali into his lap.

"So, Elrond, when is the council?" Kali changed the subject.

"Everyone will arrive within the week," Elrond answered as he shifted his postition to where they would both be comfortable.

Kali laid her head against Elrond's chest and breathed deeply. He smelled of soap and clean linens with a hint of sandalwood. Kali smiled to herself as she curled up in his embrace. Elrond saw Kali smile and wondered what she was thinking. He was always wondering what she was thinking. Even before this had happened to her. He had watched Kali grow up from a tiny adorable elfling into the beautiful young she-elf that was in his arms. Her hair went from blonde to blood red because of Narya. The Ring changed her so deeply. Then he realized...if Kali had Narya, then Gandalf's ring was fake. He never noticed it before, but then he realized it as he looked back into his memories.

Kali shifted in his lap and it snapped him out of his thoughts. She seemed to be having a nightmare. He gently woke her.

"Meleth nin, it is alright," He whispered as she whimpered, frightened out of her wits.

Kali looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled.

"I was having one of those dreams again, Elrond," She sighed, burying her face into his neck, "One of those dreams where we lose the war...and Sauron kills everyone in Middle Earth...even you. I didn't like seeing it."

Her voice hummed against his neck, making the little hairs at the nape of his neck stand up. Making his entire body hum. Elrond had not felt like this in so long, that the feelings were almost foreign. Kali could feel his muscles tense and his body go rigid. She smiled inwardly of her effect on him.

"Is something wrong, Melamin?" She asked, hoping to get Elrond to talk.

"No, Kali, everything is fine," He groaned.

"Your mouth says that everything is fine," She said, her hand running across his chest, "But you body says differently."

Kali smiled as she made him squirm. She sat up in his lap, straddling his thighs.

And I think, Melamin," She said, her fingers lingering on his collar, "That after the time we have spent together..." she unbuttoned his collar, "that I know your body well enough..." she ran her fingertip across his collarbone, "to know how it is reacting...to me."

Elrond groaned low in his throat.

"You are teasing me, Meleth nin," He said as he gripped her hips.

"I know that, Melamin," She said softly.

"Kali, you need to rest. The ring is taking a lot out of you," He said, loosening his death grip on her hips.

"Elrond, you know that is a load of..." Kali started, but Elrond stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Kali, please...your family will be here by the end of the week...and I cannot control myself around you...I...I...I want to touch you. To know that you are here. To know that you are real. I feel such a pull to you, that it drives me insane. It makes me feel like I have never felt this strongly before. I makes me want you...it makes me..." Elrond said as Kali put his hands back on her hips.

"You shouldn't deny your feelings, My Love, that much I know. I gave up on denying my feelings for you before our first night. I wish you to do the same," Kali smiled.

* * *

Elrond smiled to himself as he wrapped his arm around Kali and pulled her down to him. 

"How is this for denying my feelings?" He grinned, before he kissed her deeply.

"Hhmm, very good," She smiled against his mouth.

Elrond smiled again and kissed her once more, giving up to his feelings. He held her closer, her hands trapped between them against his chest.

* * *

(I know...I am mean...I am going to be updating this within a couple of days at least. I hope to get good reviews. Bye.) 


	2. Facing The Music

**A.N. Sorry that it took so long to get this done, but my computer kept locking up on me and it was really frustrating.

* * *

**

It was the end of the week and Kali was pacing in Elrond's bedchamber.

"How can I do this, Melamin?" She looked to Elrond, "How can I face them? I mean...oh hell..."

Elrond grabbed Kali and held her still, tight in his arms. He set his chin on her head, breathing deeply.

"Melamin, do not worry," Elrond whispered, "You will not be doing this alone. I will be there. The twins will be there. You are not alone, my love."

Kali relaxed in Elrond's embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. He wondered what about her own family could have her so frightened. They jumped apart when they **finally** heard the knock at the door. Erestor peaked his head in.

"They are ready, you two," He smiled, quickly avoiding the book Kali threw at his head.

Elrond laughed as the book narrowly missed his advisor. Erestor smiled at her, only to forget to move this time and got hit in the forehead with another book.

"Sure knows how to ruin a moment, doesn't he?" Kali huffed.

"He is right," Elrond turned Kali to the door, "as you would say, Melamin, 'time to face the music'."

Kali reluctantly started toward the door, but stopped when she felt Elrond's hand in hers. (**A.N. For this next bit, imagine Natasha Bedingfield's Unwritten. If you don't get it when you read it, it will come to you later.**)

* * *

Elrond smiled to himself when he joined the Mirkwood Elves at council. He looked back to see Kali in the shadow.

"You were called for a reason," Elrond said not taking his eyes off Kali as she made her way to the other side of the area, the side opposite him.

"It was about Kali," Thranduil said.

"I think I should let **her** tell you," Elrond said pointedly, letting Kali know that it was okay.

Kali came forward, her blood red hair hanging over her face in a curtain. She avoided the gazes of her family as she walked in front of them, to stand at Elrond's side. Discreetly, she pinched him, cursing him for putting her in that situation, to face them out right. She took a deep breath, her back still to her family.

She turned around slowly, only after Elrond had moved the hair out of her eyes. She watched her family's faces change into many feelings, but one in particular coming from her father.

"Elrond, what is the meaning of this? Who is she?" Thranduil was outraged.

Kali's eyes burned like fire in anger. Anger at her father for not recognizing his only daughter. Anger at her brother's for not saying a word. Elrond put his hand on Kali's shoulder, calming her. He could see in her eyes when she looked up at him that she wanted to do nothing but run away and cry.

"Take a good look at her, Thranduil," Elrond said firmly, "look into her eyes."

Thranduil begrudgingly did as Elrond asked. Unshed tears came to his eyes when he recognized the hurt and scared little girl in Kali's eyes. When Thranduil tried to approach her, she backed up, hiding her face in Elrond's chest. Thranduil looked hurt by Kali's rejection. Then finally Legolas...the only brother that Kali felt actually cared about her...spoke up.

"Kali?" He said softly, touching her shoulder.

Kali turned to him, tears running down her cheeks, her bright red eyes even brighter. Legolas pulled her into his arms, holding her as she cried.

"He never wanted me, big brother," She whispered to Legolas, "Ada never wanted me. I know it. He only wanted to marry me off to...Valar only knows who...when I came of age."

Legolas stroked her blood red locks, marveling at their softness.

"Do not worry about father, Little One," Legolas crooned to her, "It seems that you have someone who cares greatly for you."

Kali knew that comment was pointed at Elrond.

"Yes, he does," Kali agreed.

Kali buried her face further into Legolas' shoulder when Thranduil tried to approach her again.

"He just wants to use me, Big Brother," Kali said, her voice shaking.

Elrond looked at Thranduil, wondering if the rumors were true. _Does he really want to use her for more power?_ He wondered, _How can he? She is his **only** daughter._ Elrond felt his heart sink, realizing just what Thranduil was going to use Kali for.

"Do not worry, My Little Robin," Legolas said soothingly, "I will not let him. Neither will Lord Elrond."

Thranduil was angry...very angry.

"What has turned you against me?" He asked her.

"I am no child, Adar," She said as Legolas let her go, "do not address me as one."

"You are **my** child," He seethed, "and you **will** answer me."

Elrond, Legolas, and the twins put themselves between Kali and Thranduil.

"You forget, Adar," Kali said, touching Elrond's hand, letting him know that it was okay, "That I came of age in a place out of your touch, thank the Valar. And what has turned me against you, Adar, is why I left in the first place. I found out your plan to me. To marry me to that lecherous adviser of yours."

Elrond looked at Thranduil in anger and amazement, at the fact that Thranduil would do that to her.

"But I ran away before you could actually tell me about this," Kali spat, "offensive pairing that you seemed so thrilled in. Do you know the real reason why his wife died? Because he was abusive. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. She became lethargic and distant. She became cold. She realized that her love did not love her and it killed her."

Thranduil raised his hand as if to slap her and Elrond caught it as it came down, putting a death grip on his wrist, the pressure fracturing his wrist.

"You will not touch her, Thranduil," Elrond growled.

"She is **my** daughter, Elrond," Thranduil hissed as the pressure on his wrist increased.

"She may be you daughter," Elrond growled the end of his sentence low into Thranduil's ear, "but she is mine."

Thranduil's eyes went wide when he saw how blue Elrond's eyes became, realizing that the hand that held his wrist was the one that held Vilya. Elrond let Thranduil go, the king stumbling back into his other sons. Elrond turned to them.

"Now listen to me, young ones," Elrond said, his voice deep and angry, "this is where we find out if you truly care for your sister. You now know what your father plans for her. It comes down to this. Who wants her to live and be happy? And who wants her to be miserable and die?"

Thranduil's six sons chose quickly. Legolas, Edan, Kalis...(**A.N. It is pronounce 'cal-iss' not 'cuh-leece'**), and Erutan chose Kali. Thranduil's most vain and vengeful sons, the twins Kilian and Cullen, chose him.

"It seems that you are outnumbered, Thranduil," Elrond grinned evilly, "leave."

Kali watched sadly as Thranduil, Kilian, and Cullen left the city, crying into Elrond's shoulder when she could no longer see them.

"Does he hate me that much?" She asked.

* * *

Elrond picked her up and carried her to his bedchamber, lying her down on his bed, watching her curl up into a ball. 


End file.
